Sensei and I
by zenalia
Summary: Yamada Chiharu, a normal girl sent to the past by Vongola with a mission to retrieve the eleventh. Reborn was suspicious of her story, Yamamoto was curious. Will she be able to finish her mission safely, especially when her sensei came into the picture? (YAMAMOTO X OC)


**SENSEI AND I**

**Prologue**

"Do you understand?" asked an old man to Chiharu. "Your duty is to find the eleventh and make sure he understood what's going on"

The rain was pouring hard. Chiharu stood there rooted to the ground in which her beloved sensei rest. It was already the third week past the funeral of her sensei, yet Chiharu was still mourning for him.

"Hey, are you listening to me?" asked the old man again. Now he handed a strange looking watch to her. "Make sure you come back again after you inform the eleventh"

"Yes sir" said Chiharu. Her eyes determined, though clouded with sadness.

"Good" said the old man; his green eyes stared at the silver ring he wore. His expression shows how he was grieving for something. "Give my regards to the tenth" he said. Chiharu nodded and she disappeared into the bright light.

**Chapter 1 : Sensei and I (PART 1)**

The light faded as Chiharu pressed a button on the watch she wore. She looked at the sky and sighed. It was perfectly bright and sunny yet she was drenched in rain water.

'Ame…' she thought and she smiled sadly 'Just like sensei'

"YOU!" Shouted someone, Chiharu looked back. It was a teenage boy with white hair and green eyes. His fingers filled with rings. He looked like a delinquent yet he reminded her of someone she knew.

"YOU ARE AN UMA RIGHT? I SAW YOU APPEAR IN BRIGHT LIGHT!" He shouted. Suddenly, something struck Chiharu. It was the ring that the boy wore. Storm ring.

"Gokudera-dono?" she asked. Gokudera stared at her in surprise. His face alarmed.

"Haha! I just reached here and I found you straight!" said Chiharu. Gokudera stared at her confused.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Chiharu first explained about how she got there in the first place. It was because of the watch the future Gokudera had invented with the help of Gianini's grandchildren. Yes, Chiharu came from the future. Gokudera found her story very hard to believe and he decided to examine the watch she mentioned. He was surprised that it contained codes made by the language he invented, the 'G' language. He was then convinced that Chiharu indeed came from the future as the only one who knows about 'G' language is Gokudera and in this case it was his future self.

"Why are you here then?" asked Gokudera, they are now in the park grabbing some grubs for discussion.

"The future is rather complicated right now" explained Chiharu "I was just a normal high school girl until not so long ago"

"How complicated?" asked Gokudera anxiously, he doesn't want the future in which Byakuran destroy Vongola happen again.

"Well, nothing violent sort of happen" said Chiharu "It was just… Vongola had difficulty finding the next generation heirs as the Vongola rings doesn't seem to show any respond or reaction towards anyone or anything"

"Well… maybe you guys should just wait a bit longer" said Gokudera. Chiharu shook her head.

"We can't wait any longer!" she shouted "After all, every guardian had died except you Gokudera-dono"

"What-?" asked Gokudera, he was surprised.

"You are the last Vongola Guardian" said Chiharu "That's why you sent me here"

Gokudera fell silent for a while, his face grim.

"How-?" asked Gokudera shocked. He couldn't believe that he will become the last one to die. That is just torture for him, especially when he knew that he was the tenth right hand man and to die after him is just- Despicable.

"Nothing sort of violent death I must remind you" said Chiharu "Just normal death human would experience- old age, illness, stress… except Mukuro-dono and Chrome-san… ah-! And Hibari-dono too"

"What happen to them?" asked Gokudera, his face was serious. Chiharu gulped, she understood that people death should not be taken lightly and she decided to speak in a less excited manner.

"Mukuro-dono gave his last power, his illusion of life to Chrome-san and he died while doing so, yet Chrome-san used the last power she received to save Vongola who was then crippled by the death of the ageing Guardians by reviving the Tenth. The Tenth vessel was then too weak to receive life back so Hibari-dono sacrificed his body and life for the Tenth" explained Chiharu, suddenly her face grew sadder "Despite this… the Tenth could only live for 3 years, after that it left only you and sensei to take care of Vongola and find the next heir, the eleventh, yet… sensei died not too long ago"

Gokudera was left silent "Sorry" he said "I just find this a bit difficult to comprehend- it's just too sudden…..- Wait- who is this sensei?" he asked.

"My sensei" said Chiharu and she smiled "The honourable Yamamoto Takeshi sensei"

Gokudera blinked at Chiharu for a few seconds and-

"WHAT? YAMAMOTO- THAT BASEBALL HEAD IS YOUR SENSEI?" asked Gokudera and he imagined Yamamoto teaching maths with sushi. Chiharu frowned at this exclamation.

"Sensei is a very wonderful sushi chef" said Chiharu "I learnt the art of sushi through his teachings"

"What?" asked Gokudera skeptically "Sushi?"

"Yes" answered Chiharu "I work full time in Yamamoto-sensei's restaurant, he treated me like his own daughter since he was unwed even though he was already 80"

"80?" said Gokudera 'Oh God… if he was that old which makes me old too… this guardian problem is really a serious one'

"Alright I'll help you" said Gokudera again "I'll help you find the eleventh"

"Really?" asked Chiharu happily. Gokudera nodded.

"But first I need you to meet the Tenth and Reborn-san"

* * *

"CHOTTO MATTE! So you are trying to tell me that you came from the future?" asked Tsuna with his usual terrified face. Chiharu is now inside Tsuna's house discussing about the current issue. The search for the eleventh.

"More importantly-" said the baby in fedora next to Tsuna, the infamous tutor, Reborn. "It would be difficult to find the eleventh since Tsuna just became the tenth- The Vongola rings won't show any reaction to anyone"

"True." said Gokudera, he then looked at Chiharu "What should we do then?"

Chiharu smiled "About that, apparently the research Gin-san and Gokudera-dono has done shows that the Vongola ring would react to anyone who seemed strongly worthy to be its next successor if it is already owned" she said "But that person has to be very strong"

"Very strong…" nodded Reborn and he smirked "Must be more recognizeable than Tsuna then,"

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Said Gokudera "No one is stronger than the Tenth!"

"Difficult" said Reborn, still smirking "But not impossible"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

(THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR READING MY 2ND FIC! ! REVIEWS ARE GLADLY APPRECIATED!)


End file.
